Watching the Show
by Cat Typical
Summary: They all wake up in a strange, dark place. An unfamiliar girl appears, and then . . . yeah. Why am I explaining this? Like seriously why am I trying to make a good description— *on hold*
1. Introduction

**This part totally wasn't rushed—**

* * *

**_Marinette's P.O.V._**

* * *

Marinette woke up, feeling dazed and confused. She looked around, realizing that she was in a dark space. Frightened, she breathed harder and opened her bag.

"Tikki?" She whispered urgently. The kwami blinked up at her in confusion, "Marinette? Where are we?"

"Marinette?" Someone muttered. "Is that you?" Marinette recognized Alya's voice and replied, "Yeah, it's me." After she said that, a few dim lights flicked on, and Marinette realized that her _whole class _was there. It looked as though they were in a theatre, but she was certain that she hadn't come here.

Her classmates stirred, and soon, everyone was awake, murmuring in complexity. They looked around.

Marinette anxiously stood. They were, in fact, in a theatre, and they had all been laying in the back, not in seats. Some were wincing in pain. The lights dimmed even more as a big screen in the front turned on.

There was a young girl with wavy hair and freckles on the screen. She had an average shirt on, one sleeve hanging lower on her shoulder, with shorts and a thin flannel jacket tied around her waist. She had mysterious blue eyes. The girl blinked and tilted her head thoughtfully before speaking.

"Salutations, all of you. I am Lindsey, and I'll be helping you to your seats and doing other things. I'm not very good at explaining. I know you're all confused, but please take your seats. There's no certain order."

They did what they were told. Alya pushed Marinette to stit by Adrien, but Chloé shoved her out of the way. Alya growled before dragging Marinette to sit by her, Nino on her other side. Actually, everybody sat on the same row, but they were long and curved, so you could see others if you looked down the row. Everyone got settled after a few minutes.

"Thank you," Lindsey smiled. "I'd like to tell you that I'm not an akumatized victim. Actually, there are no akumas where I—we are." At their confused expressions, she chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. You all have been teleported to the real world, where your lives are a TV show. Meaning, we know Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity, and they are in your class. But, sorry-not-sorry, I like suspense, so I'm skipping the transformation scene."

Alya's jaw dropped, "They're in _this classroom_?!"

Chloé scoffed, "What part of what she said did you not understand?"

Alya shook her head, ignoring Chloé, "And you're _not _going to show us?!"

Lindsey smirked, "No, I am not. Not immediately, anyway."

Alya and a few other students groaned while Marinette inhaled in relief.

"Rules!" Lindsey startled the class. "One: keep your theories to yourself. Don't share with others. Two: don't change seats. Three: no foul language, please. Four: don't beat up someone. That's my job."

This made a few student's eyes widen.

"Anyways, there are refreshments in the kitchen. There will be a break between episodes, so you can go snack and use the restroom if you need. The bathrooms are located on the right. Boys and girls. If you don't feel right with either one, you may choose whatever you feel comfortable in. You may also bring food in here. You also don't get your phones." Lindsey smiled sweetly. Alya pouted.

"I'll be joining you momentarily. You can go to the kitchen, located on the left. Get some snacks to eat. There are camembert and macarons for two certain people to snack on. If you look behind you, there are no exits. The only doors are the bathrooms and the kitchen."

The students nodded.

"And . . . yeah, that's about it. If there's more, I'll announce it later. I'm forgetful. Oh, well. See you all in a minute. The first episode will start in 10 minutes. I repeat, DO NOT MOVE SEATS. Remember them. I will hunt you down." Lindsey popped her knuckles, and the screen went black. The lights lightened a bit, allowing the students to see a bit more clearly.

* * *

**_Lindsey's P.O.V._**

* * *

*awkwardly watching people from the corner, appearance is not yet known*


	2. Yeah—

**Greetings and salutations! I suddenly had the motivation to update this after . . . a month or so? Miracle Queen just released and I honestly wasn't too pleased with the ending. I'll do a watching-the-show chapter later. **

**_Marinette's P.O.V_**

Once everyone had returned to their seats, the lights dimmed once more and Lindsey came storming out—from where, Marinette did not know. The girl growled unhappily and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked someone. Lindsey stood near the screen and huffed.

"No, I am most certainly not fine. We have a problem—like, a huge, awful problem," she scowled, fiddling with the remote in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"The finale did _not _end like I wished it to. I absolutely hated the ending, and now I have to wait until season four! I'm going to die," she groaned, "but yes, it's your all's show."

"The finale?" echoed Alya, who sat beside Marinette. "What happened in the finale?"

"I mean, I _would _tell you, but I like suspense."

Suddenly, she turned the large screen on and went to a video—them she sped through it really fast and got to ending. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "This is what happened. It's _toxic," _Lindsey came to one part, which showed Adrien and Kagami sitting with one another. She snorted, "No," before flipping to another with Marinette and Luka. Lindsey gasped in revulsion, "Absolutely not."

"But . . . I don't remember this," Marinette spoke. Adrien nodded.

"Oop—guess it hasn't happened yet. Well, it did just come out, so that explains it I suppose. Maybe I can let you all watch a bit of it? Eh, we'll see," she flipped back and forth before speeding to another scene. Then she smiled, "I liked this one," which showed Ladybug and Cat Noir speaking to each other underwater in their aqautic forms.

_I wonder what that's about, _Marinette thought. Alya fidgeted excitedly.

"Okay, I was even thinking we could watch _YouTube videos_ on you all. Like, the music things. I definitely didn't forget what they were called."

"Can we just watch an episode?" asked Chloé, obviously annoyed. Lindsey shrugged.

"Actually, that's a nice idea. Okay, I'll shut up—for now . . ." Lindsey turned the screen to Netflix and scrolled a bit before selecting on _Miraculous_.


End file.
